


Visiting Hours

by Chichirinoda



Category: Persona 4, Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi's been arrested and Stein's been sent to break him out of prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Another DDD canon fic.

Adachi was waiting when the screaming and gunfire from outside ended. He knew there was only one person it had to be, and he was fucking bored of sitting in prison. Confessing and just being done with it sounded like a good idea when he was staring down the throats of three personas and too weak to keep on fighting, but the reality of jail was sinking in.

Unfortunately, Dojima knew just enough to revoke his TV privileges for the next hundred years, so Adachi had been forced to wait.

The scent of cigarette smoke and a quiet step warned him that his benefactor was coming. There was no accompanying sound of snivelling and whining, so Birkin had to have been left at home.

Adachi arranged himself comfortably on his cot, as casually as he could manage.

"What took you so long?" he asked as Stein stepped in front of his cell. The doctor wasn't wearing any glasses, and this time he was carrying a scythe - an _actual_ scythe. What the fuck?

It was weird, too. The handle looked like a cross, with the blade sprouting right from the handle with no visible join. And it was all black.

Stein smiled. "Hi Adachi. You look comfy. Enjoying prison?"

"Oh yeah, it's a gas. Would you let me out already? I'm bored as fuck," Adachi drawled, trying not to tense up or stare too hard at that scythe.

"Stein, will you stop standing around? Those cops will wake up any minute."

Adachi stared around wildly at the disembodied voice, then realized with a start that it had come _from the scythe_. "What...what the hell is that?"

"This?" Stein hefted his weapon with a grin and slung it over his shoulder as he stuck a key in the lock of Adachi's cell. "This is my senpai. You can call him Death Scythe."

Adachi was on his feet now. The jail cell slid open. He struggled for a smile. "You've lost your marbles again, Stein." Though he was wondering if maybe Adachi was the one who'd lost his marbles. He _had_ heard that voice.

"Not this time," Stein said, though the madness in his eyes belied that statement.

"Right, right," Adachi said, his smile feeling forced and awkward on his lips. "So, shall we get outta here before the cops wake up? You, ah...didn't kill them, I guess?" There was no blood on Stein's lab coat, nor on the blade of his weapon. And the weapon had said something about the cops waking up. What a shame Stein hadn't sliced them to ribbons with that thing - the blade looked really sharp.

Really, really sharp, especially when Stein held it up like that.

Adachi didn't realize he was backing up until he hit the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Senpai and I have been talking," Stein said, cocking his head to one side. He went a little too far to be quite right. The vertebrae in his neck crackled. "And we've decided that it's a bit irregular, but we can't let you live. Your soul needs to be purified. And, well... Birkin doesn't need another asshole fucking with his head."

Despite his fear, Adachi felt a swell of anger rise up in his stomach and claw its way out of his throat. "Excuse me? You've decided _what_?" He snarled, his lip curling, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. Holy shit, this could not be happening. "Birkin doesn't need another asshole in his life, because he's got _you_."

"And I'm quite enough," Stein said, showing all of his teeth in a grin.

"O-okay, then," Adachi stammered. "So just leave, then. I don't mind staying in prison."

"Sorry," Stein said cheerfully. "Birkin's expecting me to break you out tomorrow. And he'll wonder if I say no."

"Stop!" Adachi screamed, throwing his arms up in desperation as Stein swung the scythe.

It buried itself six inches into the concrete right by his ear.

As he stood there, quaking, an arm sprouted out of the scythe and hung a red sash - no, a ribbon, around Adachi's neck. A second arm added a headband with antlers to his head. Then the arms withdrew again, and Stein pulled the blade free with a heavy tug.

"Merry Christmas, Adachi," he purred. "If you still want to come with me tomorrow, I'll be back."

And he turned on his heel to walk out. As the cell door slammed shut with a very welcome clang, and Adachi's knees hit the floor, he heard the voice of Death Scythe again. "Why did you make me do that, Stein? You are such a sick fuck--"

The door to the cell block slammed shut, cutting off the rest of what Death Scythe had to say.


End file.
